


Superpowered love

by TheBean170



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lapis appreciates this, Love at First Sight, Peridot is trying her best, Romance, Superheroes, Superpowered Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBean170/pseuds/TheBean170
Summary: First rule of the unspoken hero's rulebook: Hero's don't fall in love with villains.Weeeeellll...Lapis wasn't really known for following the rules.





	Superpowered love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little oneshot to tide you guys over till my next big project.
> 
> Don't worry, the next one's a doozy...

Lapis Lazuli sat on the edge of a rooftop, gazing at the endless sea of buildings that made up Empire City. It was her job, after all, to watch over it all. And there was only one thought on her mind at this time.

_‘God, could this get any more boring?’_

She laid back on the building as she looked up at the blue sky, cars and city noises far below her as she waited for anything to call her to action.

Lapis was what one would call a “superhero.” She had given herself the task of protecting all of Empire City from any criminal or villain who dared disturb the peace, all while sporting a dark blue outfit and eye mask.

She had the unique gift of hydrokinesis that her mother had encouraged her to use for good before she passed away.

And so she did, using her water powers to protect the city she called home.

Or, at least she used to.

Nowadays, Lapis sat atop the buildings waiting for something new to happen.

She had long since dealt with any major villains and mob bosses long ago, plus all the major criminal players. All that was left in the city were petty thieves or the occasional alley thug. Or, if things got really interesting, a group of amateur bank robbers that even the police could handle.

Yet, like always, Lapis would quickly swoop in and stop the crime. She was efficient. She never showed hesitation when she did her job.

And because of that, it left her laying down on top of a building at 4:30pm waiting for something to happen.

“Come oooonnn!” She groaned, rolling her eyes. “Isn't there anything going on right now? C'mon, even a little break in? Something to do?!?”

Lapis still came out to patrol the city, even if she felt she didn't need to. Part of the reason was the wise teachings of her father, a former superhero who Lapis used to look up to.

“Crime never sleeps.” He used to say in a bolstering voice. “Always be prepared for the unexpected nardewell!”

Lapis took those words to heart. She made a promise to herself to always go out on patrol each day to keep prepared.

Now, however, she was considering revising that promise.

“I have homework to do!” She complained. “Could something happen to just justify me being out here?”

She laid in silence for a few more minutes before deciding to throw in the towel and call it a day. “Guess I did my job right…” She said as she got up from laying down and doing a quick stretch.

She was just about ready to soar into the air when her phone at her side buzzed to life. She reached down to grab it and see what had triggered it when her face lit up.

**_ BREAK IN AT EMPIRE CITY PETS ON 34TH STREET. POSSIBLE SUPER REPORTS. BE ADVISED. _ **

“Finally, a bad guy to stop! And a super, too? This day just got ten times more interesting!” She yelled in joy, clipping her phone back to her side and concentrating on her powers. With a flash, two wings made of water had formed at Lapis’ back. She did a whoop of joy as she leapt off the building and flew towards the new crime.

 _‘Wait, who would rob a pet store? That’s like the most unconventional robbery I've heard about yet.’_  Lapis thought as she weaved through the main skyscrapers and buildings.

_‘Ah, well. If anything, this should be interesting.’_

Lapis had the pet store in sight when she heard loud sizzles of electricity followed by a bright yellow glow come from the building.

The hero touched down right at the entrance, where the doors had been blown off.

 _‘This had to have been done by a super.’_  Lapis gasped.  _‘A new villain? Finally, a challenge!’_

Lapis ran through the entrance and posed heroically.

“Halt, villain!” She shouted, before snickering to herself at how cheesily she started all her encounters.

The villain in question seemed to be smaller than most, suited out in some sort of hi-tech suit with small jolts of electricity shooting out from her hands. The pet store sat slightly ruined as the owner and a couple customers cowered in fear on the floor.

The felon finally noticed that Lapis had arrived, but still kept her back turned to her.

“Ah, hero! You've finally arrived, after such a long wait!” She sneered, her nasally voice almost as spitfire as the electricity shooting from her hands.

“Water Witch, help us!” Yelled the owner as he shook in fear.

“Don't worry guys. I got thiiiiioooo…” Lapis has started to say before the blonde haired fiend had turned around.

Standing before the hero was one of the most adorable, cute, and yet beautiful girl she had ever laid eyes of. She had wild, triangular hair, a soft face with dozens of freckles, and a green visor that did nothing but accentuated her large, green eyes.

A blush soon started to form on Lapis’ face as she sat completely immobile on the spot. The owner and other customers stared at her, wondering why she hadn't jumped into action.

The villain, however, saw this as an opportunity to gloat. “Ah, frozen in place by my threatening and competent aurora? Be afraid, Water Witch, for today you go toe to toe with the greatest mind in Beach City: The Electrocist!” She boasted with a wide, proud smile.

Lapis still stood frozen, the blush now very prominent.

The Electrocist’s smile faltered for a second. She waited patiently for Lapis to say something.

“Um, I t-think this is the moment where the hero makes a quip or clever retort, right?” She gestured to the hero.

If hearts in your eyes were possible, Lapis would have large ones by now.

“N-No matter! It seems as though I have completely intimidated you into being frozen in place!” The blonde boasted, before turning to the store owner. “You! I require your assistance!”

The owner had fear plastered on his face. “Y-Yes, of course! Anything you n-need!”

“I require this store's supply of frogs!”

All the fear in the owner’s face disappeared and was replaced with confusion.

“What?” He asked, stunned by the villain’s request.

“You heard me. Frogs. All of ‘em.”

The owner, still completely confused, slowly rose up from the ground and walked over to the nearest frog tank. He grabbed a pair of gloves and slowly took out a frog.

“Uh, where do you want me to place them?” He asked.

“All in one tank is fine. I can carry it.” She answered.

All of this, however, was finally enough to break Lapis out of trance.

“W-Wait, don't do that! Don't give in to her demands!” She yelled out, praying to God that the blush on her face would just disappear already.

The owner stopped loading up the frogs while the Electrocist faced the hero.

“Hmm, I shall give you one and only one chance to leave, hero! You are no match for my wits and intelligence!” She taunted, waving a finger in Lapis’ direction.

“Oh yeah? Well… y-you’re dumb!”

Everyone looked at Lapis with a dumbfounded expression, even the villain.

“Um… what?”

Lapis cursed her brain for not thinking up a better quip. She was known for being quite witty on the job, but right now all she could think about was how beautiful the criminal in from of her was.

“Y-You heard me! Dumb face!” She said, sounding like a middle schooler throwing taunts at another kid.

“You… Don't wanna try that one again?” The villain suggested.

“No! That's all your big dumb, adorable face deserves!” Lapis shouted back.

“Well, if that's what you're going with.. Hey, wait, did you just call me adorable?”

Lapis felt her face become engulfed in a deeper blush. She needed to end the fight, now!

Using her power, she diverted all the water from the fish tanks (which were all thankfully free of actual fish) and turned the liquid into a large fist. The water shot forward towards the villain, but clumsily missed as it shot upwards at the last minute, thanks in part to Lapis’ strong inhibitions against actually hurting the blonde.

This gesture, however, was enough to get tthe Electrocist to forget the previous slip-up and quickly move towards the owner.

“The frogs, now lackey!” She demanded.

The owner nodded and handed her a an enclosed tank full of frogs. The villain grabbed it (with some struggling with the weight), and turned to face the hero.

“This isn't the last you’ve seen of me, Water Witch! I will be back when you least expect it!” She taunted one again before struggling to press a button on her hand.

“You! Press this button for me!” She demanded from the owner. He nodded and walked over to press the button.

In a moment, a large jetpack was produced from the hi-tech suit. The criminal laughed maniacally.

“Nye-he-he!” She cackled as she shot through the roof and disappeared from sight.

Lapis still stood awestruck in the pet store. She would never admit it out loud, but she found the laugh absolutely adorable.

The other three customers that had been cowering slowly got up from the floor. The owner walked over to the hero.

“What the heck happened there, Water Witch? You let her get away! And… you're really red in the face.”

Lapis’ hands quickly shot up to her face. Her water wings reformed as she took a few steps outside of the store.

“Gottagososorryaboutthestorebye!” She quickly mumbled before shooting off into the air.

The store owner was left with a slightly messy store and a clear absence of frogs.

》☆《

Lapis sat atop another rooftop. This time, however, she was much more alert and visually scouting the city skyline.

“Okay, that girl caught me off guard yesterday, but not today! She's gotta show her face again, and when she does…” Lapis slammed her fist into the palm of her hand. “I'll nab her!”

Suddenly, her phone buzzed to life again

**_ BREAK IN AT MACKIE'S PET SUPPLY ON GEM AVENUE. POSSIBLE SUPER REPORTS MATCHING ELECTROCIST. BE ADVISED. _ **

Lapis shot off from the roof towards the crime, determined to stop this new villain.

When she reached the building, she heard the cackling she heard from last time followed by the bright yellow glow.

Lapis raced inside of the building, ready to stop the crime.

“Time’s up, villain!” The hero yelled, the villain’s back facing her. “I'm gonna take you doooooo….”

The Electrocist had turned around upon hearing Lapis.

And, like clockwork, Lapis froze up.

“Ah, Water Witch! So nice of you to join us! I was just finishing up taking out a little deposit in frogs!” The blonde yelled, snapping her fingers to force the store owner back into transferring the small amphibians into a case.

This time, however, Lapis managed to snap out of her trance quickly. “N-Not this time, Electrocist! You and your adorable freckles won't get away from this!” She tried to quip.

The Electrocist went to laugh, but then she realized what the hero just said. Her face started to turn red with blush.

“W-What did you just say about my freckles?” She yelled, her hands going up to touch her face self-consciously.

Lapis also realized what she said and started to blush. “Auhhh… I said they're dumb! Like you! D-Dumb face!” She yelled out, trying to hide her previous slip up.

“O-Oh… Well, you're a dumb face too!” The villain yelled, sticking her tounge out.

The store owner just stayed there, holding a tank of frogs completely confused.

“Well, you have the dumbest face! A big dumb, beautiful face!” Lapis yelled, before her hands shot up to cover her mouth.

The Electrocist let out a little ‘eep’ as her face blushed even harder.

“O-Owner! The frogs!” She yelled as she pressed a button on her hands, forming the jetpack once again. She grabbed the case of frogs and turned back around to face the hero.

“You’re… You're weird!” The villain yelled as she shot through the roof.

Lapis was once again left with a blushing face in the middle of the store.

“You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you got a crush on the little squirt.” The store owner said to the hero.

Lapis shot through the roof of the store on instinct.

“Aw, c'mon! I already got one hole to fix!”

》☆《

“Me? Have a crush on a villain? Pfft, as if!” Lapis said to herself as she walked on a building rooftop.

“Hero's don't get crushes on bad guys, that's like hero rule number one! Okay, sure she's kinda good looking. And her hair’s adorable. And she has a cute little laugh. And a bit quirky…”

Lapis almost let out a little heartfelt sigh before catching herself. She cleared her throat before putting her mind back on track.

“But I don't have a crush on her! Definitely don't.”

Lapis looked down at the bouquet of flowers in her hand, the kind that sorta matched the color of the villain’s outfit.

“Which is why I'm gonna give her these apology flowers! To say sorry for being so weird recently.”

Her phone buzzed again, and she was off to the races.

This time, when she landed, the Electrocist was already getting ready to fly off again with her container of frogs.

“Aha! You're too late, Water Witch!” The villain taunted. “I have already carried out my maniacal deeds and all without your weird words to distract me! Nothing can stop me no- hey wait, why do you have flowers?”

Lapis looked down at the bouquet in her hand before she looked back up at the villain.

“O-Oh! Um, these are for you.” She said shyly, now realizing how this looked.

Peridot looked at the bouquet, then looked down at her frogs. She set the box of frogs down on the floor before she walked over and grabbed the flowers. Her face was now red once again.

“These are l-like apology flowers. They're to say sorry for m-my little slip ups recently. I usually don't let words slip out like that.” Lapis explained, also going blushy again.

“T-These kinda match my uniform...” The criminal pointed out.

“Purely coincidental! Y-Yeah, that was a bunch of luck!” The hero quickly explained.

The villain kept switching between looking at the flowers and Lapis. A funny sort of feeling had lodged in her chest the more she held the flowers.

“W-Well, thank you. For the apology flowers.” Peridot said as she tucked them under her arm and walked over to grab her frogs.

She walked outside of the pet store and flew up into there air, giving Lapis a small half smile before she disappeared.

Lapis had never seen that kind of smile before, but she could already tell she loved how it looked on the blonde villain.

“‘Apology flowers.’ And here I thought I had heard all the flirting tricks in the book.” The store owner said, patting Lapis on the back.

》☆《

“Okay, so I have a small crush on her. Big deal! It's just a tiny one, little itty bitty one!” Lapis monologued as she paced the building rooftop.

“It'll just go away after a while, like when I finally take her down! It's not like I bought gifts for her or something.” Lapis chuckled before remembering the little box of chocolates in her hands.

“Okay, but that's different! That's so she can keep her strengths up, s-so it can be a fair fight when I take her down!” Lapis reassured herself, before taking a deep breath.

“Go in, give her the gift- I mean, strength booster! Give her the strength booster, take her down. Simple plan!”

The hero's phone buzzed to life, and she was gone in a flash.

When she touched down in from of the next pet store, however, she noticed something different.

For one, the entrance hadn't been blown open. The store wasn't in any sort of chaos. And the Electrocist was simply standing outside, holding her hands behind her back.

“H-Hello, Water Witch. I see you answered t-this store’s distress signal.” The villain said, a lot more stuttery and usual.

“I see you're not stealing frogs anymore.” Lapis said, hiding the chocolates behind her back.

“Yes, well, I already have enough frogs to carry out my maniacal scheme. B-But… I had the store owner trigger the alarm.” The blonde explained, twisting her foot in place.

“Why'd you do that?” Lapis asked.

“C-Cause… I needed to see you.”

Lapis felt her breath hitch as soon as she heard that. The fact that the criminal needed to see HER did all sorts of horrible things to her nerves.

“O-Oh, really?” Lapis asked, losing some of her cool.

“Y-Yes, I have something to gift- GIVE! Give to you.” The blonde said, catching herself on her slip up.

The blonde revealed a small bouquet of flowers, colored to match Lapis’ eyes.

“T-These are recompensation flowers. T-To thank you for the apology flowers you gave me yesterday.” She said shyly.

Lapis took the flowers from the villain with shaky hands. Her heart was beating faster than when she had faced even the toughest villain.

“Thanks…” She whispered, pulling the flowers closer so she could smell them. They really did smell nice.

“N-No prob, bob!” The other said with a small, half smile.

“Oh, I brought something for you too!” Lapis remembered, revealing the box of chocolates from behind her back.

The villain gasped as she took the gift from Lapis. “Are these…?”

“Chocolates. Y-You know, to keep your strength up! I don't want our n-next fight to be unfair!” Lapis explained with a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Wow, thanks…” The criminal muttered, holding the chocolates close to her chest while looking at Lapis.

The two supers stared at each other, their blushes growing worse and worse. The blonde was the first to break the silence.

“W-Well, I have to leave now. Lot’s of bad guy stuff to do.” She said before pressing a button on her gauntlet.

“W-Well, I'll be there to stop those plans!” Lapis boasted, sporting a lovestruck smile.

“I'll be waiting!” The villain said with a smile, before flying away from the store.

Lapis stayed staring at the sky, watching the trail the criminal left with her jetpack.

“Good luck with that one, ma'am. She seems like trouble just waiting to happen.” The store owner said, exiting his building.

“Yeah… trouble.” Lapis said dreamily.

》☆《

Lapis couldn't keep still.

She had stayed out far past her normal patrol times, desperately waiting for the Electrocist to signal where she should meet her.

She had made sure to look the best she could. She did her hair, took an extra long shower, even applied a little bit of makeup.

She didn't know why, but she felt the villain deserved all the touch ups she did to herself.

“C'mon, man! Where. Are. You?!?” She yelled, the sky already dark.

Suddenly, a bunch of electrical rays shot out from the other side of the city, where there was almost no people.

“That's coming from the Empire City hydroelectric power plant. That's gotta be her!” Lapis yelled.

She sprouted her wings and soared away towards the bad guy’s calling card.

After good, solid five minutes flying, she finally reached the power plant. And, boy was she surprised.

The power plant has been completely transformed. It had been outfitted with tons of confusing technology, vats of strange green liquids, and a super large fish tank filled with a whole bunch of frogs. Next to this fish tank was a console, and next to that console was the Electrocist.

Lapis touched down a little bit away from the confusing setup.

“Alright, Electrocist, I don't know what all this does, but I'm taking you and your adroabl- I mean, stupid face down!” The hero called out.

The blonde villain was busy typing something in when she heard Lapis talked. She turned around to face the hero.

“Ah, Water Witch! You and the confusing feelings you've been causing inside me won't be enough to stop my master plan. Behold!” She gestured to the large tank. “My army!”

Lapis looked from the frogs, to the villain, then back to the frogs, and then back to the villain.

“The frogs?” She said, confused.

“Ah, they are no ordinary frogs! Soon, they will be transformed to into mutated frogs, able to wield the power of electricity to conquer the city! Nye-he-he!” The criminal laughed maniacally.

Lapis tried to keep it together, she really did. But, she broke into a fit of giggles.

The blonde’s proud expression started to face in to an embarrassed and shameful one.

“Why're you laughing? Is the plan not good? I thought it was good…” She said, her head drooping slightly.

Lapis quickly realized that she had hurt the blonde's confidence, and tried to fix what she had done.

“Oh, nonono! It's a fine plan! I just… it's really different! Yeah, it's different! Maybe if you showed me how it's supposed to work, I'll be able to feel more threatened!” Lapis suggested, hoping the blonde would reinvigorate.

And reinvigorate she did. The villain’s face lit up in such a bright smile Lapis couldn't help but break into a smile of her own.

“Ah, you were simply confused! Of course, I shall give you a front row demonstration!” The Electrocist turned to the console and typed in a few commands.

After a few seconds, the machine wizzed to life, and a drain opened up, sucking away one singular frog into a different, much smaller container.

The frog paid no attention to this, and kept swimming around in the smaller container.

“Come closer, you're gonna miss it!” The blonde gestured to Lapis, beckoning her to the container.

Lapis nodded and walked over, crouching down slightly to gaze at the amphibian. The villain walked over and grabbed a handle next to the container.

“Now watch as a transform this harmless frog into a lethal electric soldier!” She cackled as she flipped the switch.

Instantly, all the water in the container was mixed with a glowing blue liquid. The frog disappeared from sight as the liquid turned opaque.

Lapis felt a bump as the blonde pressed up against the hero to also look at her ‘soldier.’ She felt her cheeks heat up once again at having the blonde so close.

“Look, the liquid’s blue! Like your outfit!” The villain said, nudging Lapis with her elbow.

Lapis watched in curiosity as the frogs remained hidden from her eyes. After a few minutes, the villain pressed a button on the side of the capsule, emptying out the liquid to some other location.

The amphibian still sat in the capsule, completely indifferent from how it first appeared.

“Uh, was something supposed to happen?” Lapis asked.

The criminal held a confused look on her face as she gazed at the frog. “W-Well, according to my research notes it should have grown at least a solid two inches and be glowing. But, maybe it’s all a disguise! Yes, of course! I-In fact, I planned for it to turn out this way!”

The blonde opened up the capsule and carefully took the frog out, holding it gently in her hands. She turned to the hero.

“Um, you might wanna back up. I don’t know if this thing is super dangerous, and I wouldn’t want you to get hurt!” She said with a nervous smile, before going wide eyed. “I-I mean, I know exactly what this does and I want to make this fight fair!”

The hero giggled slightly before nodding and backing up a little bit.

“Alright, Electrocist. Master plan time!” She said, trying to encourage the blonde.

The villain set the frog down and backed up a bit. She blew out a deep breath.

“Right. Master plan time…”

She closed her eyes, concentrating on exactly what she wanted to do next. She had rehearsed this scenario a hundred times. Nothing could go wrong!

“Frog henchman! Attack… Attack the Water Witch!” She yelled, hesitating very obviously when announcing the target in question.

The frog sat on the ground, staring at the hero in front of it. It did nothing, just sat there staring with big, beady eyes.

“Meow.” It croaked.

Lapis simply stood there, looking at the frog. The amphibian raised one of its hands, stuck out its tongue, and began grooming itself before sprouting out another croaked meow.

The hero wanted to laugh at the situation, she really did, but she couldn't find it in her after watching the villain’s face.

The blonde's once proud expression slowly became more and more dejected as the weird cat-brained frog did nothing but embarrass her.

“H-Hey, it's okay! Maybe it was just a fault with that one frog. You can try again if you like!” Lapis said, trying to cheer the villain up.

“No… it's all my fault. I'm the one who messed it up. I'm the one who made a fool out of myself again.” The blonde said, walking over to grab the frog and place it back into the capsule.

She simply stood there, staring at the frog with an unreadable expression. The hero walked over next to the other girl and placed an arm on her shoulder.

“Hey, it's not your fault. It's just bad luck!” Lapis said.

“No, it is my fault. This isn't the first time I've messed things up like this.” The blonde replied, taking off her visor and throwing it on the floor.

“What do you mean?” Lapis asked.

The villain took a deep breath, not looking away from the capsule.

“My parents were two well respected villains. They both encouraged me to go into the ‘family business’ when I was older. And I did, because I wanted to make my parents proud.” She explained.

The villain turned around and walked over to the edge of the power plant, where the water it used flowed out. She took as seat on the edge and gestured Lapis to sit down next to her, which she did.

“I had all these ideas and master plans to help achieve my goals, but every time I put them into action they'd fail. Just like this time. And every time they failed, my parents would send me off to a new city, growing more and more disappointed. And now, I ruined it again.” The villain kept going.

Lapis stared at the saddened blonde next to her. She had never felt pity for a bad guy before, but now her heart felt like it was cracking in two.

The villain let out a breathy laugh. “Heck, most of the time my plans were more along the lines of harmless pranks. These frogs were the one time I tried to go all out and ‘conquer the city.’ I… I don't think I ever really wanted to be a villain that much.”

“Then… Then why do you keep doing it? Why don't you just stop?” The hero asked, completely invested in nothing else but the blonde.

“Because if I don't, my parents, their villain friends, and all of MY villain friends would call me a failure. If I don't do this, nobody will respect me. Nobody important to me will… will like me.” The blonde responded, waving her feet back and forth over the edge.

“W-Well… I think you're pretty neat.” Lapis said, her voice almost a whisper.

The Electrocist looked over at the hero, then let out a saddened chuckle. “Thanks, but I know you're just saying that. I think I've been more a nuisance to you than anything. That must be worse than fighting a regular villain.”

“Hey, you haven't been a nuisance! In fact… you've been one of the more interesting things in my life recently.” The hero continued, a blush appearing on her face again.

The blonde's saddened expression soon turned to surprise. “Y-You mean that?” She asked in a soft voice.

“Of course I do! You're witty, kinda quirky… a bit cute.” Lapis murmured at the end.

“What was that at the end?” The villain asked, not hearing everything completely.

“I said you're… y-you’re a bit cute.” Lapis said with an even bigger blush.

The blonde also blushed. “O-Oh, well… that's high praise coming from the greatest superhero in Empire city.”

“Oh, stop it you. I'm not THE greatest.” Lapis retorted, although part of her was internally screaming at the fact that the blonde called her the greatest anything, much less superhero.

“Nope, pretty sure you are.” The blonde said with a slightly smug smile.

“Well then… you're the cutest supervillain I've ever gone up against!” Lapis flirted back.

“Pfft, I'm not cute.”

“Yeah, you are.”

“Nu uh.”

“Uh huh!”

The two girls stared at each other before bursting out into giggles.

“Okay, let's make a deal. I'll agree to being the cutest villain if you agree to being the best hero.” The blonde offered.

The hero pretended to think on the offer for a second before speaking. “Mmm. Fine, that's a fair deal.”

The two sat in silence for a little bit after that.

“So… what are you gonna do now?” Lapis inquired.

“I'm not sure. I don't think I want to keep doing this villain thing anymore, but I also wanna at least keep a few friends and a bit of respect.” The blonde responded.

“Well… you could change professions.”

The blonde looked at Lapis with strange look.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“You could… become a hero.” The blue haired girl offered.

The blonde chuckled a bit. “And who would let me, the city? I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be that popular after the dent I did to their frog supply.”

“Well, you don't have to work… solo.”

There was silence once again.

“You mean, like a partner? Who would want me as a partner?”

Lapis took a deep breath to try and still her rapidly beating heart.

“I-I could partner up… with you.”

The blonde’s eyes went wide.

“Y-You? But why?” She asked, very confused as to why this amazing (and also confusingly attractive) hero would want to partner up with the likes of her.

“Well, you're fun to be around, you're witty, and for some reason I feel like there's still good in you. Plus, you're adorable little freckles are plus.” Lapis listed off.

The blonde's hands reached up to self-consciously touch her face again.

“No one's ever really said nice things about my freckles…” She muttered.

“Well, I think they're one of the best part about you, along with everything else.” Lapis said. And, acting most likely on pure feeling, she leaned over and pressed her lips to the blonde's cheek.

The villain (Villain? Up for debate at the moment.) let out a squeak as her hands shot up to cover the place where Lapis kissed her.

“S-So how about it? We would have to go back to all the pet stores and return all the frogs, help repair damages, and give apologies, but I think that can be done in an hour.” Lapis said, her face practically burning up from her blush.

“O… Okay. Partners it is.” The blonde said.

Lapis let out a happy noise before pulling the blonde into a hug.

Partners. She loved the sound of that.

》☆《

“Hey, I'll tell you my secret identity if you tell me yours.”

“Mmm…. Okay, you first though.”

“Alright. Lapis, Lapis Lazuli.”

“Um… Peridot., Peridot Diamonte.”

“Ooo, I like your name. It's a gem, like you.”

“W-Well… your name is as pretty as you are.”

“...”

“...”

“Hey, Peridot?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you doing anything this weekend?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
